Routers transmit data across the Internet using the Internet Protocol (“IP”). As known by those in the art, IP serves as the de-facto standard for forwarding data messages (“datagrams”) between network devices connected with the Internet. To that end, IP delivers datagrams across a series of Internet devices, such as routers, in the form of one or more data packets. Each packet has two principal parts: (1) a payload with the information being conveyed (e.g., text, graphic, audio, or video data), and (2) a header, known as an “IP header,” having the address of the network device to receive the packet(s) (the “destination device”), the identity of the network device that sent the packet (the “originating device”), and other data for routing the packet.
While maintaining counts of certain information, routers known to the inventors do not have a mechanism for maintaining comprehensive statistical information about packet flows. At best, such routers only maintain basic counts of certain information.